Rue's Veiw
by 1258brun
Summary: Rue's perspective of the Hunger Games...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (goes for all chapters) Characters, Settings and the Main Plot all belong to Suzanne Collins, Scholastic Publishing LTD. and Lionsgate

Intro

I wake. Today is another day in District 11; harvesting grain, singing with Mockingjays... But no. Today isn't just another day, today is the reaping, my _first_ reaping. It's unlikely to be me who is picked, but... I can't help being worried. My name is Rue, and this is _my_ story.


	2. Chapter 2

As I wait among fellow 12 year olds I see my sister, Kayla, look at me I smile back at her even though on the inside I'm terrified it might be me, although I'm only 12 me and my sister both get tesserae so my names in the bowl 27 times.

Our family is a small one, just me, Kayla and mum, with Derek our Donkey of course; our dad was shot at firing range after being caught trying to smuggle 5 raspberries home, we've never tasted them before, one for each of us and one for Derek.

We live at the edge of the orchards on the eastern shoreline of District 11 in Panem. We're the District that provides fruit and vegetables to the Capitol and get nothing in return, but we must not go against the law and try to eat any of it, even if we are starving, it only gets you shot.

So here we are, reaping day, as Sparkle Peaches, District 11's escort, reaches the podium and welcomes us all to another reaping day, in that silly Capitol accent, I start to pray that it won't be Kayla or my best friend Josie, Sparkle puts her hand into the girls pot and picks up a bit of paper, she unfolds it, we all wait with bated breath, then she calls out:

"Rue Crawford"


	3. Chapter 3

My heart stopped. It couldn't be me, it just couldn't. There must be some other Rue Crawford. It wasn't me! I hoped that someone, anyone would volunteer, but we're not excited about it like 1, 2 and 4 are, and no one really cares for me that much, so as I made my way up to Sparkle, it was all I could do, not to cry.

She sends me through into the District Building being guarded by Peacekeepers, although, not to keep me safe, they're there to stop me from running. I wish our Peacekeepers were kind like the rumours of 12's.

My sister comes to visit me, as does my mum, although, we don't say much, we just cry loads. It turns out the other champion from 11 is that weird kid from the fields, the really tall one, Thresh, I think his name is.

The door opens and peacekeepers come in with my mentor, Seeder. Seeder looks me up and down and sighs; that's not a good sign, now she's looking at me with pain in her eyes, and I know; she expects me to die, so reassuring.


	4. Chapter 4

I and Thresh are sitting in our carriage waiting for the Parade to begin, Seeder and Chaff, Thresh's Mentor, are talking nearby and our stylist's; Bunny and Shower (AN sorry I really couldn't think of any names ), were trying to position our headpieces exactly right, WHY does the capital have such an obsession with fashion?

Just then, District 12 came in with their mentor and stylists, and I was surprised to see them not in Miners outfits, but in simple black suits, with capes. Then the door opened and we heard the deafening roar of the crowd, as our Chariot started moving. Thresh and I were waving to the crowd when I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I turned and saw them. DISTRICT 12 WERE ON FIRE!

The Capitol when silent for a moment and then the deafening cheers started up again, but now with added chants of "DISTRICT 12! DISTRICT 12!"

So District 12 had stolen the Capitol already, we probably won't get any sponsors now, how reassuring.


	5. Chapter 5

AN – Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just had too much on at school. Here is the 5th chapter of my story. Enjoy.

Training

I hate this. All this training; not just for battle either. Speech training, we're really being taught how to speak. We're not FIVE! Complaining gets us nothing but an annoyed look from Chaff and a lecture from Sparkle. At least battle training actually helps us; I mean really, speech training?

Battle training is held with every other District's Tribute in a vast hall at the foot of the Training Centre in the Capitol. Atala is the Head Trainer. Being from District 11 originally; working her way up to the Capitol; she, along with every other District 11 resident, has dark skin, hair and eyes. She is also very athletic and tall, with noticeable muscle tone, but not as to look like Jodie Marsh or Madonna.

The training centre is set up so that there is different stations for the different areas of combat. There is one for Archery, one for Camouflage, one for Hand-to-Hand Combat and even one for Tridents; like, who actually uses a trident?

There are ones for survival too, like Edible Plants and Insects, Fire Making, Knot, Snare and Hammock Making, Fishing and 'How to Find Shelter', which are all probably for the Inner Districts who've never even stepped outside before.

I don't do many, I tried a bit of camouflage and archery, but then I decided to have some fun. I stole one of the Career's knives, found a metal beam to climb and I sat and watched them look everywhere for it. Katniss caught my eye and smiled, how reassuring.


End file.
